McKinley
| affiliation = White Berets | occupation = Captain of the White Berets | jva = Keiichi Sonobe | Funi eva = Jim Johnson }} McKinley is the captain of the White Berets, who tried to arrest the Straw Hat Pirates when they first arrived in Skypiea. Appearance McKinley is a tall, tan man. He has black hair and wears a 'White Berets' hat. He has a small scar under his left eye, which goes diagonally downwards from his eye to his cheek. He also wears a light-blue coat dropped over his shoulders, and a short sleeved purple shirt underneath. His pants have a cloud design and held up by a simple, brown belt. He also has black boots, and like all Skypieans he has a pair of small white wings on his back. Two years later, he has grown a goatee. Gallery Personality He appears to be very devoted to Enel, until it is revealed that Enel planned to destroy Skypiea with his Devil Fruit powers. McKinley then reveals that he only did everything Enel commanded in order to ensure the safety of the citizens of Sky Island showing his love for his nation. McKinley, along with the rest of the White Berets, then leave Enel's side and choose to help Conis evacuate the Skypiean people. Abilities and Powers As the captain of the White Berets, McKinley has authority over the group. He also possesses good skills as a commander, as seen when he managed to coordinate the operation to evacuate Angel Island. History Skypiea Arc McKinley was first seen searching for the Straw Hat Pirates because they entered Skypiea illegally. Later, he approached Luffy and the rest of the crew and asked them to pay 70,000,000,000 which is 7,000,000. If they didn't pay, they would be arrested. Nami suddenly hits McKinley with a waver refusing to pay the fine. After he got up, he yelled at them and sentenced them to Cloud Drifting. Then he ordered his army to attack them. After a short fight, McKinley and the White Berets were defeated by Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. He was seen later watching Conis, warning the people in Skypiea to evacuate the island as soon as possible because their 'God', Enel was planning on killing them all. The citizens did not listen to Conis and a kid even threw a tomato on her. McKinley was the only one who believed her and ordered the people on the island to pack up their things immediately and leave. From the Decks of the World After the timeskip, McKinley is seen sitting with Pagaya and eating a bowl of pumpkin noodles at the Pumpkin Cafe. Anime and Manga Differences Originally in the manga, McKinley's initial interactions with the Straw Hats are when he comes to deal with them are relatively short. Basically, he fines the Straw Hats, gets hit by Nami with a waver, sends his men after the Straw Hats, and then sentences them to be judged by Enel's judges. In the anime; however, the interactions are expanded on with additional scenes: In the anime, after he fines the Straw Hats with the first two charges of trespassing into Skypiea and having the broken waver, Usopp and the rest of the Straw Hats attempt to get on his good side by doing relatively innocent and unimportant things. However, no matter what they do, McKinley repeatedly fines them with several more charges as the things they do one after another are apparently against the law. As the number of fines are increased, Nami then comes onto the scene and hits McKinley with a waver. Instead of being propelled into the bushes by the impact as was originally depicted by in the manga, McKinley is instead propelled into a wall and completely knocked out by Nami and is then escorted by his men to Conis' house where he receives some medical treatment. McKinley, however, sees through Conis and Pagaya's attempts to stall the White Berets and apprehends the two. He and his men then go back down to Angel Beach where he orders them to attack the Straw Hats. He along with most of his men however are defeated by Luffy and it is then he when is sent flying off to some bushes. From there he then proceeds to sentence the Straw Hats as he normally did in the manga. References Site Navigation it:McKinley fr:Mc Kinley ru:МакКинли ca:McKinley es:McKinley Category:Skypieans Category:Male Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists